


Not what it seems

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Georgi is happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Minami is a little obsessed with Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, for yoi omega verse week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: Seven exactly 100 word drabbles for YOI Omegaverse Week following the AUs and prompts for each day.Things look bleak for Yuuri until Victor and then Georgi turns up to save the day.Prompts were:Day 1: Arranged Marriage, CourtingDay 2: Mating Run/Hunting, Scent/MarkingDay 3: Mafia/Yakuza, Possessive/TerritorialDay 4: Royalty, Pampering/NestingDay 5: High School/College, Heat/ RutDay 6: True Mate/Soul Mate, Mating/BondingDay 7: Free Day





	Not what it seems

Yuuri took the package and glanced at his Mother’s worried face. He opened it, unfolding a glorious white and gold men's kimono.

“It’s a courting gift.” His fingers tightened on the fabric. Hiroko gently pried his fingers apart lest he damage the material. “I won’t accept it. I won’t do it.”

“We would never ask you to Yuuri,” Hiroko gently stroked his hair.

“But the Inn? You’ll lose it if I don’t accept.”

“You are more important Yuuri.” Hiroko opened her arms and Yuuri sagged into her hug.

The package lay discarded beside them, the words “Minami Corp.” clearly visible.

~

Yuuri joined Minami Corp. under pressure. Minami’s son, Kenjirou, was a constant presence in Yuuri’s life as he learned the business. The omega a constant reminder of the promise extracted from Yuuri as he delayed the inevitable.

Victor’s alpha scent was like honey and lemon and Yuuri was enraptured. He had a hard time pretending every time he encountered Victor around the offices.

Yuuri discovered Victor’s secret when they first kissed, also the risks he was taking exposing the company.

They ran when Minami decided that Yuuri had delayed long enough, his son and Yuuri would be married next week.

~

They were discovered. Yuuri pulled Victor close, the bullet rushing past his ear.

“I’m going to get you back my love,” Kenjirou called. “You’re my alpha, mine!”

Yuuri felt the hairs rising on the back of his neck at the implied threat to Victor. They dived around the corner.

“If we don’t get out of this, remember I love you.” Victor breathed in Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri found out that Victor was an omega, undercover agent from Interpol. Victor found out that Yuuri was promised to the CEO’s son under duress. Yuuri’s family went into witness protection the night they ran.

~

“Are you OK?” Yuuri knelt down beside Victor and brushed his fringe back carefully. He then noticed the heat radiating from Victor’s skin and the new almost overwhelming scent pouring off him. “Victor?”

“-drugs-wearing off...Yuuri.” Victor’s brow beaded with sweat. Brakes screeched and a Maserati pulled up at the end of the alley. A door slammed.

“Victor, come on. I’ll get you both out of here.”

“Georgi?” Victor murmured. Yuuri got Victor to the car with Georgi’s help and as they drove off, the extravagantly dressed man introduced himself.

“Prince Georgi of Farila, you could do with some pampering.”

~

The Maserati sped through the streets, tearing through red lights and out into the countryside.

“Victor and I went to college together,” Georgi explained. “He was my best man. He’ll be OK.” Georgi glanced to the rear where Yuuri held Victor close. “Especially now he has a partner for his heat. What the hell happened back there anyway? I came as soon as Victor sent me the emergency code we use.”

Yuuri’s throat went dry, how to explain the sudden whirlwind attraction, the torn up marriage contract and the undercover operation gone to hell. All for the sake of love.

~

Yuuri staggered downstairs to the verandah surrounding the luxurious cabin. Prince Georgi was sitting quietly, gazing at the view down to the sea sparkling in the distance.

“Here, have a coffee,” Georgi offered.

Yuuri wiped his hand across his face, Victor’s heat had exhausted him. “Thanks.”

“Things only happen that fast when you find your true mate. You haven’t bonded yet?” Georgi asked.

Yuuri laughed wryly, and rubbed the back of his neck. “We haven’t actually had much time to talk about it. So no, not yet.”

“Do you want to?”

“If he’ll have me, I’ll be his alpha forever.”

~

Georgi looked down at his alpha wife, glorious red hair shining in the sun as she kissed his cheek.

“You did a good thing, my prince. They’re happy and safe.” Mila looked at Victor and Yuuri, who were dancing; their heads bowed together, lost to the world around them, slowly moving to the beat of the music.

Georgi thought about the last few months as he hugged Mila close. The frantic escape from Hasetsu, an offer of safe haven in his country for them. And now the exhilaration of being surrounded by people he loved at his best friend’s wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this hard to tag so if you feel I need other tags then please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, I’ve found these a challenge. It was really hard to wrangle the AUs and prompts into a coherent story, but I think I did it. Maybe one day I’ll get time to make a proper story out of this. If you’ve enjoyed this and want to check out some other things I’ve done then my works are here [ICanSeeClearlyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/works)
> 
> I would be very grateful for a kudos and would love a comment ;) and I am open to constructive criticism. Either here or come and find me on tumblr [@narcissuspseudonarcissus](https://narcissuspseudonarcissus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
